Sea Lab 2021 X
by Nedy Neon
Summary: It's a Sea Lab story called Murphy the vampire slayer. Enjoy


SEA LAB 2021   
  
MURPHY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER   
  
"Hey Sparks you ever watch that Buffy show ?" Asks Murphy   
  
"Yea what about it ?"  
  
"It got me thinking."  
  
"About ?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"What about them ?"  
  
"You know anybody here in Sea lab could be a vampire."  
  
"Right skip"  
  
"Sparks"  
  
"Yea ?"  
  
"I want to see everybody in Sea lab, one by one. I'm going to find the vampire."  
  
Murphy walks out.  
  
~LATER THAT DAY~  
  
Murphy is walking around his room waiting for the people to come.  
  
"I'm going to find that Vampire" He says to him self.  
  
"But who could it be ?"  
  
Hesh comes on the screen.  
  
"Who could it be ?"  
  
"Hesh wants some blood !" Yells Hesh  
  
"Not now Hesh, I got to find the Vampire" Murphy turns of the screen.  
  
Dr. Quinn walks in.  
  
"Hey Cap....."  
  
Quinn doesn't get to finishes what he saying because Murphy kicks him in the balls.  
  
"Good God man, why the fuck did you do that ?" Asks Quinn as he lie on the floor in pain.  
  
"Your still alive, Very well then, I think it safe to say you not a vampire"   
  
"Vampire ? What the fuck are you talking about ?"  
  
"Quinn take this if any vampire come at you hit them w/ this"  
  
Murphy hands him piece lickerish. Quinn craws out of the room holding his balls as he leave Stormy walks in.  
  
"Hey what was wrong wi...."  
  
Murphy kicks him the balls before he can finish.  
  
"You still alive there Stormy ?"  
  
"Yes..." Stormy says in pain.  
  
"Dam not a vampire. Get out now" Murphy walks to his bed as Stormy craws out of the room.  
  
Murphy is now alone in his room. He is thinking to him self.  
  
"A kick to the balls should have killed them if they were vampires. Wait!!! They could have been wearing a cup, that's it a cup"  
  
Murphy makes his way out of the room.  
  
~sea lab mess hall~  
  
Debbie and Marco are sitting around just chatting.  
  
"So how about me and you tonight ?" Says Marco as he gives Debbie the eye.  
  
"No" She starts to get up when a bottle hits her in the head her hair burst into flames.   
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" She runs around screaming, Marco is trying to help her put it out.  
  
~Outside the mess hall~  
  
"Now her hair should grow back in a matter of minutes and I will know for sure she is the vampire" Says Murphy as he watches on.  
  
Murphy watches as Marco puts the fire out. Debbie's hair doesn't grow back she now only has a little bit of hair left and it's all burred.  
  
"Dam!" Murphy walks into his room.  
  
~Control room~   
  
Sparks is watching the screens, Hesh is on one of them yelling about something.  
  
"Hesh wants some blood!! Give Hesh some blood !!!"  
  
Murphy walks in and sees Hesh yelling.  
  
"Hey skip" Sparks says  
  
"What's Hesh yelling about ?" Asks Murphy.  
  
"No clue"  
  
"Well turn off the screen"  
  
"Yes sir" Sparks turns off the screen.  
  
"Sparks, I can't find the dam vampire, everyone in Sea Lab is doomed"  
  
"Skip I don't think there's any vampires"  
  
"Only a vampire would say that"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Murphy jumps at Sparks, Murphy starts to beat him he beats him till he is dead. Murphy stands up and spits on Sparks dead body.  
  
"That's one vampire dead, but I know there's more"  
  
Murphy walks out and heads for his room. On his way he stops when Quinn runs to him he's covered in blood.  
  
"Help me Murphy, Hesh is a vampire"  
  
"Yea right" Murphy starts to hit Quinn in the head it only takes a few hits before Quinn dies.  
  
"Thought you could fool me did you ?" Murphy lets out a small laugh.  
  
Murphy walks down the hall he comes to a door there is blood on the floor. Murphy opens the door and sees Debbie and Stormy covered in blood dead on the floor.   
  
"Hesh !?" Murphy yells as he sees Hesh covered in the blood of the Sea Lab crew.  
  
"Hesh wants some blood" He yells  
  
"Hesh, you killed the rest of the vampires"  
  
"Hesh wants some blood!!!!"  
  
"Well good job killing them vampires"  
  
Hesh starts to walk over to Murphy.   
  
"Hesh wants some blood!!!! Give Hesh blood !!!" Hesh keeps yelling.  
  
"Shut up Hesh" Murphy hits him w/ a pipe then he stabs Hesh w/ the pipe.  
  
"That should shut him up" Murphy says as he walks out of the room. 


End file.
